<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fisherman and the Florist by ChaChaCharlieCo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137555">The Fisherman and the Florist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaChaCharlieCo/pseuds/ChaChaCharlieCo'>ChaChaCharlieCo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Yandere Riku, Yandere Sora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:39:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaChaCharlieCo/pseuds/ChaChaCharlieCo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Namine, Sora/Kairi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What does “responsibility” mean?”</p><p>”it means “duty”, son.”</p><p>”Duty?”</p><p>”Yes. But it’s alright. The mayor will take her in and she will be his responsibility from now on-“</p><p>”No, I want to- I want to know if she’s going to be okay! I want to be there for her!”</p><p>The older man looked at his tiny son. His wide blue eyes, usually dazed and aloof, was shining and determined. He raised a brow and crouched down to the boy’s height.</p><p>”Are you prepared for such an enormous task, Sora?”</p><p>The little boy clenched his fists and nodded vigorously at his father, his spiky hair swaying. The man turned to another man that stood before them. The mayor, his formal clothes contrasting from the man’s old butcher uniform, and the little girl, holding on to the mayor’s hand, her eyes empty and clearly exhausted but was willing to still stay awake for the boy who saved her, watched the interaction between Sora and his father.</p><p>Sora looked at both adults before putting his whole attention to her. He smiled widely at her and gave her a thumbs up.</p><p>”I will protect you, Kairi! No matter what!”</p><hr/><p>“...”</p><p>”...ri.”</p><p>”Kairi...”</p><p>”Kairi? Are you there?”</p><p>Kairi yawned and stretched, lied on her bed for a few moments before the clock caught her attention. Her eyes widened at the time and shot right up and got herself ready. She ran down the stairs, still putting on her apron and found him outside waiting for her with a large paper bag in his hands. He smiled warmly at her once she came into view.</p><p>”Sorry! I overslept!” She hurriedly opened the glass doors to her shop and invited him in. He put the bag down and helped her set up.</p><p>”No problem at all!”</p><p>”Don’t worry about me, I can set it all up, don’t you have work to do?”</p><p>”I do... But I want to help. It’s fine, don’t worry. Plus, Riku’ll be fine on his own.”</p><p>”Alright then, well, can you help me put the pots over there?”</p><p>In just a few minutes of putting her items and flowers in place, her flower shop was set and she flipped her sign to “OPEN”. Sora wiped his hands on his pants and sat down on a vacant bench next to the open glass doors.</p><p>”Thanks, Sora, for the help.” She offered him a small cup of tea and sat next to him.</p><p>”Anything for you, Kairi.” He held up the paper bag with his free hand and gave it to her. She held on to it and used it to hide her blushing face.</p><p>”So this is the new batch?”</p><p>”Uh huh!”</p><p>”Y’know, you can make a business out of this? You make such great fertilizer.”</p><p>”Nah, it’s more of a... hobby.” He looked at his watch and stood up, finishing his beverage and placed it on the table next to him. “Lunch?”</p><p>She nodded at his question and his grin got wider. But as he turned, she stood from her seat.</p><p>”Wait.”</p><p>”Hm?”</p><p>”...” Her face was slowly getting redder. Sora raised a brow.</p><p>“M-meet me by the paopu tree before lunch?”</p><p>He froze at that. Her breath caught in her throat at his reaction. Her thoughts flashed to the cave painting they did in the play island. Was it too soon? Was it okay? Maybe... He didn’t want this? Wait.</p><p>He blushed hard and saw him gulp. His adam’s apple bobbed and his eyes wouldn’t take their gaze off of her. Finally he nodded.</p><p>”Okay” he said softly.</p><p>”Okay” she echoed. They just stood there just looking at each other until her phone started ringing from the shop and knocked them out of their love struck stupor.</p><p>”S-sorry” she said awkwardly and he chuckled back, feeling awkward as well from the little interaction.</p><p>”Paopu tree?”</p><p>”Paopu tree” she confirmed. “See you then!”</p><hr/><p>Kairi had her eyes glued at the TV from the top corner of the open restaurant. A news report of a blonde man, with pierced ears, missing from a nearby island was being reported and footage of his friends and neighbors being interviewed all said that he was a nice man, he kept to himself and that he brought no trouble at all. She glanced at her bowl of noodles then at Sora, who was chowing down his food so fast, she was afraid he might choke sooner or later. But he stopped when he noticed her looking a little blue.</p><p>”Is something wrong?”</p><p>”Those disappearances from other islands... It’s becoming a bit too real, don’t you think?”</p><p>”How so?” He ate slower, his attention on her.</p><p>”Well, they’re happening too often.”</p><p>”They can’t find any of them, right?”</p><p>”Yeah.”</p><p>”I’m pretty sure they’re being kidnapped.</p><p>”Why?”</p><p>He wiped his mouth with a serviette and opened his mouth to reply, the TV showed images of all the missing persons, all directly linked to an organization. With more and more news popping up, the public claimed in their social network that they had seen the same people, they confirmed that only a few more still wander from island to island.</p><p>Kairi looked away immediately, clutching her head with her hand. Sora set down his spoon and reached for her.</p><p>”Are you alright?”</p><p>“...Y-Yes. It’s just... Every time those pictures of those guys show up...”</p><p>“Do you want me to tell them to turn off the TV?”</p><p>”No it’s fine. It’s alright. And it’s time to go back to work anyway.”</p><p>As they paid for their lunch and went on their way, they passed by the paopu tree and she felt his thumb caress her hand as they held hands. They stopped at Sora’s work, he insisted he’d walk her back to her shop but she caught a glimpse of their childhood friend Riku waiting at the boat with his arms crossed then looking at his watch before he went back to his death glare.</p><p>”Let’s not keep Riku waiting. Go ahead!”</p><p>”But I don’t wanna go yet.” He pouted and embraced her. His warmth surrounding her and making her heart pound much faster.</p><p>”C’mon it’s just a day.” She gently pulled away from his hug and he continued on with his pout.</p><p>”That’s like, forever.”</p><p>”You can make it, I know you can. Just promise you’ll come back safely.”</p><p>”I promise.” Then he leaned and his lips met hers gently and pulled back just as fast.</p><p>Their first kiss. She felt her cheeks flush and so did his. They heard Riku yell angrily, telling them to either get a room so he could leave as soon as he could.</p><p>They hugged a little bit more and finally they said their goodbyes and Kairi went back to her shop.</p><hr/><p>”That’s so wonderful dear! So when’s the wedding?”</p><p>”Grandma!” She giggled into her hand, Her grandmother laughed with her as they sold a bouquet of flowers to their last customer.</p><p>”Well he’s bound to propose soon! You both shared the fruits just today and I want to see my great grandchildren as soon as possible!”</p><p>”It’s too soon to talk about kids!”</p><p>”But you will have them, right? You’ve always told me you wanted them.”</p><p>She looked around for a bit in embarrassment and confessed. “Yes. We want them.”</p><p>”Wonderful! Oh I just can’t wait to see little Soras and Little Kairis running around once more. I remember you two being very lively!” Kairi’s grandma waved her pointing finger.</p><p>”I know.”</p><p>”And Sora was always right behind you, I have never seen a boy so determined. Especially when you had to go to Radiant Garden for a year, he was so restless! I believe he admitted he wanted to use his father’s boat just to see you!”</p><p>She tidied up some flowers in a vacant vase, her thoughts on that memory. She distinctly remembered him embracing her so hard when she got home after that year. She missed him too, but he seemed so scared and worried. And yet, despite him always being around, he was never controlling, Sora always gave her space when she needed and he was always gentle. When they fought and argued, they talked it out. He was always there for her and she did her best to do the same. And soon, her heart began to beat faster whenever he was around.</p><p>She sat down and sighed. He was right. A day apart was like forever.</p><p>”You miss him already?” Her grandma chuckled. “He’ll be home soon enough. And don’t forget to bring the vegetables and fruit!”</p><p>She nodded and walked to her grandma. “Thanks for visiting, Grandma.”</p><p>”No worries, dear. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>They waved goodbye and Kairi closed shop. She went to her own garden, and began her chores of tending to all her plants. From flowers to veggies and fruits. Putting on her gloves, she opened the bag of fertilizer she recieved from Sora and began to spread it across... Until she saw something fall out of it and she leaned, scrapping off the fertilizer that covered it and she screamed.</p><p>She felt her knees buck and she fell on her bottom, frozen.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Kairi stood in front of his house, holding on to a basket of vegetables and fruits she grew. All this time. How long had he... No, it couldn’t be. She took deep breaths before opening the gate and walking closer to his front door. She could feel herself shaking and she was sweating. She was sure that it couldn’t be real. It was just a prank, right? But Sora never did these kinds of pranks. The most he could do was hide behind a wall and go “Boo!” When she got closer. Not dismembered human parts. And parts of someone she recognized. One minute they were on TV and next, their ears were in the paper bag.</p><p>... She could run right now. Call the police.</p><p>But what if he was innocent? The Sora she grew up with would never hurt a fly! He’s the most gentle, most loving person she’d ever met. No, Sora would never kidnap people. He would never do that. This is Sora. The same Sora she grew up with. The same Sora she fell in love with. It couldn’t be him.</p><p>And yet, why does she feel like she’s walking right into a lion’s den?</p><p>She gulped and steadied herself. No, she needs to know.</p><p>She pressed the doorbell button, heard footsteps coming from upstairs. The door opened and there he was with that warm smile. Wearing fresh clean clothes and a towel around his neck, and his hair still dripping and smelling of shampoo.</p><p>”Kairi!” He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “I’ll take those.” He took the basket off her hands and invited her in. She noticed he didn’t lock his door. He usually did...</p><p>”Sorry, I just got home half an hour ago. Do you want to stay for dinner?” He stopped at the kitchen door, still holding the basket. She was in a trance, her thoughts all over the place, her feelings of this knowledge of him being a kidnapper and possibly a murderer yelling at her to run yet she was in denial. She took a moment to collect herself but Sora had noticed it. He was looking at her feet and she hadn’t taken off her shoes.</p><p>”Everything okay?” He asked.</p><p>”Huh? Yes!” She answered with a little too much vigor. He put the basket down and approached her. Her eyes were wide and yet she tried her best to hide her nervousness.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>”Y-yeah! And I’ll have dinner!”</p><p>He stopped in front of her but he wasn’t within arm’s reach.</p><p>”... Did you get to use the fertilizer I gave you yesterday?”</p><p>She hesitated but she recovered immediately. “Uh huh! Thanks again for it.”</p><p>He was silent for a moment. Then he smiled. He looked outside for a moment and back to her.</p><p>”Why are you here, Kairi?”</p><p>”... The vegetables. Don’t I always give you them?”</p><p>”That’s not why you’re here. I know you give them to me as payment for the fertilizer. But I’m sure you’re here for something else as well. And I know when you’re lying.”</p><p>Sweat was forming on her forehead. And yet, she still stayed. She could run right now. He didn’t lock the door. But why would he do-</p><p>
  <em>”You saw it, didn’t you?”</em>
</p><p>Her stomach dropped, and his smile grew wider. A smile she had never seen.</p><p>”H-how long... Have y-you been doing this?”</p><p>“Since you went to Radiant Garden for a year.”</p><p>She stared at him for a moment, she didn’t expect him to answer her so bluntly. And so honestly. And he had been doing this... for years...</p><p>”Why are you kidnapping those people? Why are you doing this?”</p><p>”They were the ones that almost killed you. So I killed them for you.”</p><p>Her ears were ringing, she was so confused. Why were they trying to kill her? Were they the reason why she can’t remember her past? And what else does Sora know? She was trying so hard to try and understand the whole situation that she only snapped back to reality when she felt him holding her hand. He was so close, she could smell the shampoo and soap. The water dripped from his hair and onto her. He was so much taller, bigger. But his movements were so gentle as if he tried not to scare her with any sudden movements.</p><p>”And...” he breathed. “Because I love you.”</p><p>How was she supposed to feel about that? She had never knew this side of him, kidnapping and killing... And turning them into... Into...</p><p>”I always loved seeing your flowers.” He rubbed her hand softly caressing them. “It was like I helped you grab something ugly about your past and turned them into something beautiful. And your produce... The veggies and fruits, fuel for our bodies?” </p><p>She wanted to puke, but she kept her mouth shut and looked up slowly. He only looked at her like he always did.</p><p>So in love.</p><p>Admiring her.</p><p>Taking her in.</p><p>Smiling ever so softly at her.</p><p>She didn’t know how to take it. She was simply frozen.</p><p>And yet, he backed off. He let go of her hand and reached for the basket where he left it.</p><p>”Kairi, if you want to go, you can go.”</p><p>He was... Letting her leave? Just like that? But why?</p><p>”Aren’t you afraid that I would rat you out to the police?”</p><p>”You had all day yesterday and today to call them.” His eyes glanced back to the door and the windows. “I see no cops. And honestly, I wouldn’t mind if I went to jail for you.” He leaned against the kitchen door frame, had that lovestruck look, as if he was drunk. Drunk in her.</p><p>”But then I would do whatever I can to get out of there to see you safe.”</p><p>She stayed silent. Unable to think.</p><p>”If you want to stay, then by all means. I’m cooking your favourite. If you want to leave, it’s fine too. But I will always be there for you.”</p><p>But she stayed, she stood still where she was. With so much going on, so much heavy information to take in, and her feelings for Sora overwhelming her, she didn’t know what to do. Her silence made him worried, putting down the basket once more, he approached her cautiously.</p><p>”Kairi?”</p><p>Tears fell down her face. She was shaking, in fear? In denial? She didn’t know. She was confused.</p><p>The moment he saw her tears, he wasted no time in holding her. Embracing her. And for some reason, she didn’t fight back. He held her tightly and she felt the warmth. His warmth filling her up again like it always did. She found herself wrapping her arms around him. He pulled back only to peck her tears away. Confused, she really was, but she could not deny that he really was truly in love with her. And for her it was the same.</p><p>”Do you want to stay?” He whispered as he slowly untangled himself from her. She was silent for a few moments. But he waited patiently for her response. And she did.</p><p>Her eyes met his for a second then she bent down and reached for her shoes and took them off.</p><p>Set them next to his.</p><p>And entered his home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kairi thinks about her relationship with Sora.</p>
<p>While Riku silently asks for help.</p>
<p>For more info on the entire chapter, see notes at the end of chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kairi sat on her stool behind the counter, waiting for customers in her shop and watched the the clock on the wall tick by. Her thoughts went back to her conversation with Sora days ago.</p>
<p>She was quiet, her appetite gone, she barely touched her dinner while he explained everything he knew and confessed everything he did in complete submission, like a convict admitting himself guilty to her, the judge. He knew what he did, taking lives, was wrong. He would never do it to just anyone. But for her, for her alone, for her safety, if someone threatened her life, he would do it. And if she didn’t approve, she was free to tell others.</p>
<p>He let her go home after their meal with no strings attached. Walked away like nothing had happened. Except a lot of things had happened. Her boyfriend had admitted that he was out killing and cutting up people from a shady organization in his fishing trips and he had simply let her go do whatever she wanted with the information.</p>
<p>He could’ve easily made her meet the same fate as his victims did. But he didn’t. Instead, he put his head on a silver platter, handed it to her, and all she had to do was tell everyone in their island what he had done and deliver him to the authorities.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>But Kairi didn’t. She didn’t tell anyone. The more she revelled about it, the thought of him to go above and beyond for her, even let her choose his fate.</p>
<p>Her heart raced for him faster and harder than before. She felt powerful. She felt like she was someone who was able to tame a beast and he would do whatever it was that she wished. And she wanted nothing more but to return his love for her back. Spoil, love, and tend to him.</p>
<p>Wrong, it may be. But she can’t help it. She couldn’t stop loving him, and he needs to know how she feels about him. Tell him how much she loves him. How much she was grateful for him and his protection.</p>
<p>And yet, days passed with him being abnormally absent. At first, she was confused why he was gone. Perhaps he wanted to give her space. That night had a lot to take in, nevertheless, she had already accepted him. She wanted him to come back.</p>
<p>When she tried visiting his house, it was dark and quiet. His neighbours said they hadn’t seen him since her last visit the day before. She felt a sense of dread wash over her, found herself staring at his door, tears welling up in her eyes.</p>
<p>He left. He left her, left the island to escape the law. What ever happened to him loving her? His confession? His vow to always keep her safe? Surely he would come back, right? She kept telling herself those words but the tears kept coming. She quickly went back home, sobbing to herself, telling herself that she should have told him earlier.</p>
<p>The next day, while she was tending the flowers outside of her shop, her eyes droopy and bags under her eyes from crying all night and still was a little red from crying again a little earlier, Sora passed by. She had to do a second take to make sure it wasn’t her imagination.</p>
<p>He really was there, and she was relieved that he was still on the island. Yet he walked on with a sense of urgency. She quickly ran to him and grabbed his hand, he tensed up and turned to her, their eyes locking together and his expression was a mix of shock and concern. Before she could say anything, he quickly dismissed himself, saying Riku was sick so he had to jump in for his fishing shifts as soon as possible and quickly walked off. She stood alone, watching him leave and held her hand, remembering the warmth on them, her eyes tearing up again, feeling rejected.</p>
<p>Suddenly he went back to her and told her not to visit Riku and that it was contagious. Then off he went again.</p>
<p>So he still cares for her from that warning. But why was he avoiding her? And if he wanted to escape, why was he still on the island?</p>
<p>She sighed as she went back to reality from her thoughts and glanced at the clock once again. Sora would usually be by her shop then, chatting away about his own fishing adventures and places he had to dock at. With no Sora to keep her company, it was a slow day for her. In fact, all the days he wasn’t present had been slow for her. She put her head down on her arms. Maybe a small nap would make time go a little faster.</p>
<p>Her shop’s bell rang when the doors opened. She sat up straight so fast that she was sure if gravity wasn’t real she would have shot out into space. She announced a clumsy “Welcome!” to the customer that had just entered and her heart skipped a beat at who it was.</p>
<p>“Hey Kairi.” Sora smiled at her, rubbing the back of his neck and shyly avoiding her gaze. “I uh... about the delivery...”</p>
<p>She stared at him, whatever he said was lost to her. He was really here and wasn’t avoiding her. Was she really going crazy for him in his absence that she had started imagining him with her in the shop? Ah, it doesn’t matter anymore. He was right there, but something about it felt too stiff. Did he say something when he got there? Why he was there in the first place?</p>
<p>Oh, that’s right! Yesterday was the day for her vegetable delivery for him. She had forgotten about it and hadn’t prepared anything.</p>
<p>“W-wait just a moment! I’ll be right back!” She quickly ran upstairs to grab a box. She found Sora at the counter when she came back, looking slightly confused, looking around.</p>
<p>“I forgot to harvest. You okay to wait for a while?”</p>
<p>“No not at all. I’ll... I’ll come back later-“</p>
<p>“W-wait.” Without a second thought, she quickly caught his hand to stop him from leaving. “Can you help me?”</p>
<p>It had been a while since he helped her with things, she was excited for his company and she had to tell him how she felt. He hesitantly nodded at her request and joined her in her garden behind her shop.</p>
<p>“Were there a lot of customers? It’s not like you to forget.” He plucked an eggplant off and placed it in the box. He chuckled, a little awkwardly. ”It’s more like something that would happen to me.”</p>
<p>She shook her head as she went on harvesting. “No, days have been slow actually. It’s..” she stepped back to gather and ready herself to tell him all that she wanted to say. “I-“</p>
<p>“Why haven’t you called the police, Kairi?” His voice low and quiet, trying not to be loud, but she could feel the confusion in his voice.</p>
<p>“...I didn’t want to.”</p>
<p>“But I saw how you... You were crying. You were so scared.”</p>
<p>“I was... But I decided not to tell.”</p>
<p>“Why? I screwed up! I went overboard telling you. I had this thought that you would be proud of me. But when you started crying... How you looked at me that night...”</p>
<p>Kairi removed her gloves and reached for him. “A lot of things clicked in place when you told me. I admit I really was scared.” She felt him tense under her hand but she continued. “But I remembered the memories we’ve made together. Both good and bad. And they wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t here. I don’t regret any of it.”</p>
<p>Sora was staring at her with wide eyes. She stepped forward. “Do you know how long I was waiting for you to come back in the shop?”</p>
<p>“You were waiting for me?”</p>
<p>“The whole time! I stared at the clock for the past few days and just think to myself how you would’ve visited by then. I even went over to your house and visit to see you!”</p>
<p>He blinked at her, not believing what he was hearing. He was so sure he screwed up big time but here she was, accepting him. It had to be a dream. It had to be. The feeling of her arms going around him however, confirmed that it was real.</p>
<p>“When I saw you pass by, only for a little bit. I was so relieved that you didn’t leave the island. I thought you ran away for good!”</p>
<p>“Was that... Why you were crying yesterday?”</p>
<p>She nodded against his chest. “I thought you left me. I blamed myself for not telling you sooner.”</p>
<p>“Tell me?”</p>
<p>Her hold tightened.</p>
<p>“That I couldn’t stop loving you.”</p>
<p>She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heart. It was beating so hard that she felt it thump against her. His large arms went around her and held her back, burrowing his face on her neck.</p>
<p>“Is this real? You’re really accepting me? What I am?”</p>
<p>“I am, silly!”</p>
<p>He sighed before giving her cheek a long kiss.</p>
<p>“But why were you avoiding me?”</p>
<p>“I thought you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore. I thought leaving you alone was for the best...”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t leave the island?” He tightened his hold.</p>
<p>“I...I couldn’t.” He chuckled, “It drove me insane. My thoughts were of you. Just you. I missed our time together. I missed everything about you. And when I saw you when you grabbed my hand the other day, It took every cell in my body not to drop my things and hug you right there and doubted leaving was the right thing to do. I just...” He glanced at her for a moment, her eyes still closed. She kept her head against his chest, listening.</p>
<p>“When I noticed that you hadn’t called the police. I thought, maybe I still had a chance... I just want to be with you. See you smile. And laugh. Safe.” He took a deep breath before continuing, his voice shaky. “I understand if... if you don’t want to be around me. I won’t bother you. Just... Let me stay... please.”</p>
<p>“Of course I want you to stay.” She went on her tip toes and her lips met his in an instant. His eyes widened, taken aback from her boldness. She smiled when she broke the kiss, watched in amusement how fast his face turned red before she kissed him again. He responded with a groan, deepening the kiss. She closed her eyes and felt him shaking.</p>
<p>It was strange, knowing that Sora killed people. Evil people. But when it came to interacting with her, he was a complete mess. When they parted, he put his forehead against hers.</p>
<p>“Sora?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I never got the chance to thank you.”</p>
<p>“For?”</p>
<p>“For keeping me safe. And I want to do the same for you. I’ll keep you safe too” She kissed his forehead. “Thank you, Sora.”</p>
<p>“I would do anything for you, Kairi.” He whispered. She gave him one more peck on his foreheadbefore shifting and putting her head against his chest.</p>
<p>“Were you really out there just fishing?”</p>
<p>“I was.”</p>
<p>“Is Riku really sick?”</p>
<p>He untangled himself from her, still holding her hand, he turned back to her garden. “Said he couldn’t leave his house. At least not for a while. So he asked me to ask you if it was alright to order from you too. But I didn’t know how you would react to... me first.”</p>
<p>“Has this got something to do with... them?”</p>
<p>“We rescued a girl. Well, he did. I was busy cleaning up.” He went back inside for a little bit and grabbed two stools.</p>
<p>She sat on her seat, her eyes following him as he sat next to her. “Wait... Riku was with you this whole time?”</p>
<p>“Well, sort of.” He rubbed the back of his head. “When you went to Radiant Garden for a year, I asked Riku to help me out and track you down. We found a member on the first night. They had the girl with them too.”</p>
<p>“But you two rescued her only recently?”</p>
<p>“She was hard to track down. It was my objective to get rid of the members. Rescuing her was Riku’s goal. She was always around and disappeared after we took care of one. We weren’t fast enough to catch her in time before another member took her away to another island. Of course, we were getting closer to catching her as soon as their numbers start to dwindle.”</p>
<p>“Why did they want her so much?”</p>
<p>“... No idea.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>Kairi crossed her arms, deep in thought. “There may be people who’re looking for her if they kept her for so long. Riku keeping her hidden makes sense.” She walked back to her garden. “Let’s get as much as we can for Riku and deliver it today. Do you need to go back to work soon?</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’ll carry it there but I’ll have to go right away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cicadas chirped ever so loudly and the waves crashed against the beach close to the house Sora and Kairi were treading to. With a box full of her freshly grown produce in his arms, they carefully made her way through the rocky, uneven path to their friend’s home. Sora placed the box at the door while she rang the doorbell. She shifted a little, a duffel bag hanging from her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you in a bit, then?” She pecked his cheek when he rose up, going on tip toes to reach him. His face blushed from her kiss and he nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you later.” They embraced each other, melting in each other’s warmth, sadly letting go and waved goodbye.</p>
<p>There was light shuffling from the inside followed by a few loud clicks before the door opened slightly. A small chain stretched across the gap preventing it from opening any further.</p>
<p>“Hi Riku!”</p>
<p>“...Kairi?” He looked exhausted and worn out. The deep dark bags under his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ve got food! And some extra somethings for your first time delivery. It’s a package deal. May I come in?”</p>
<p>He took a step back to close the door. Removing the lock chain and let her in. His home was kept well like it usually was. Except she noticed that his sofa looked completely different. She had him carry the box to the kitchen, setting it on his dinner table.</p>
<p>“So... what’s her size?”</p>
<p>“H-huh?” His eyes widened at her and quickly glanced at his windows, sweat forming on his head.</p>
<p>“Relax, Riku. I’m by myself, and Sora just left for work. He only helped me with the box.” Kairi reached for her duffel bag and opened it, revealing a lot of spare clothes. “You haven’t gone outside for quite some time, right? She must have been wearing your clothes.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah... She has been.” He scratched the back of his neck. “How... how much... Did he... tell you?”</p>
<p>“Sora’s told me everything he knows.”</p>
<p>“And... you’re okay?”</p>
<p>“I am. Otherwise I wouldn’t have these spare clothes and food.” She grabbed a t-shirt with text that said “princess” on it and held it to him. “Can she fit in this?”</p>
<p>“Erm... It’s a little big for her.”</p>
<p>“Really?! How small is she?”</p>
<p>“She’s shorter than you.”</p>
<p>Kairi’s head whipped back to him in shock, and a tinge of fear, her eyes quickly went up and down his large form. Then after a moment, shrugged, cleared her throat, and began folding the shirt back.</p>
<p>“What?” His brows knitted at her sudden assessment of his body.</p>
<p>“Nothing. She’ll be right as rain with it. It’ll be fine. What’s her name?”</p>
<p>“Naminé.”</p>
<p>“That’s a lovely name. How is she?“</p>
<p>He frowned and his jaw clenched. “She’s not well. But she’s resting now.”</p>
<p>A door opened from the other side of the house and Riku was immediately alerted from it. Kairi turned to the source of the noise and saw someone in incredibly loose clothes down the hallway of his home. She had long blonde hair and her legs were so thin, Kairi cringed and worried at how the girl was even able to move. When she saw Kairi, she froze. She looked like a ghost. Her bones were too defined under her skin as if she hadn’t eaten for decades.</p>
<p>“Naminé.” Riku quickly went to her and the girl’s eyes followed his every move. When he was close to her, it was hard to miss how large he was compared to her. Naminé ducked her head down, her hands clasped together and she pulled it against her lips, hunching her shoulders trying to look as small as possible. Her voice was quiet like a mouse.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry, Naminé. I’m not mad.” He held his arms out to her and gently pulled her in an embrace. Her eyes were wide but she didn’t shy away from his touch. “Don’t apologize, you did nothing wrong.”</p>
<p>Naminé slowly relaxed in his hug. Her bony hands lightly grabbing the sleeves of his shirt.</p>
<p>“She’s a friend. She’ll help us. But right now, I need you to rest.”</p>
<p>Riku felt her nod against his chest. He untangled himself from her and lifted her up carefully.</p>
<p>Kairi watched as her best friend carried the young woman into his room, leaving the door open. Riku tucked Naminé in bed, the conversation between the two were like whispers in his home.</p>
<p>Kairi began unpacking her duffel bag on the dinner table. Riku was right, she was small but didn’t expect that kind of small. But at least she would have clothes that would suit her more rather than wearing Riku’s clothes that made her look like she was wearing blankets.</p>
<p>He returned back a few minutes later. A little relaxed now that Naminé was in bed and resting.</p>
<p>“People are going to start noticing that you’re locking up at home for a long time.”</p>
<p>“I know that. But I can’t leave her here alone.”</p>
<p>Kairi crossed her arms, her finger tapped her arm as she was deep in thought. “Oh! How about I come over now and then? It’ll be like the old times when we were kids!</p>
<p>Riku flashed a look of fear before Kairi continued. “I’ll bring Sora too. How about every third day or something? We’ll come over. I’ll stay back and look after Naminé while you two go to work.</p>
<p>“But your flower shop-“</p>
<p>“I haven’t had a vacation for a while. So I don’t mind closing up shop now and then. Let’s get Naminé recover, all well and healthy and we’ll decide what to do from there afterwards. What do you say?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me.”</p>
<p>“Alright! And don’t worry, I’ll let Sora know when he gets back. You looked like you were scared for your life just a moment ago. Though I understand why.”</p>
<p>Riku scoffed and brought the box of vegetables to the kitchen counter. The things he had seen Sora do was something Kairi shouldn’t see. Seems like she had seen a glimpse of what it was. But if she knew more, Riku honestly wondered if she even wanted to stay with a madman. Not that he himself was any different... Would Naminé stay with him if she herself knew what he did? Not like she has a choice at the moment. But once she was well, would she?</p>
<p>“Thank you for the food, by the way. The clothes too.” He opened the box and looked through the contents.</p>
<p>“Anytime! I want to help as much as I can!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The usual cold pavement and chains were gone, replaced with a comfortable large bed and blanket. He had tucked her back in bed after their supper and the sound of dishes being cleaned first echoed in the house before all the lights were turned off and the sofa was shifted into a bed where he then lay to sleep for the night.</p>
<p>Hours later in the dead of night, she slowly sat up, the weight of the blankets were a little heavy on her, but even so, there was a chill that still gripped her bones. She would close her eyes but she dared not to sleep, afraid of the nightmares that would come. She could only pretend.</p>
<p>She looked up to see the bedroom door wide open. And from there she could see her rescuer lay asleep on the sofa bed from the living room.The same man who spent years tracking her down, finally has her safe and guarded her in the comfort of his home like a guard dog. His form rose and fell evenly from his sleep.</p>
<p>She turned to the bathroom in front of her bed and she ducked her head when memories arose from seeing it. She was filthy, covered in grime, and very weak. She was so thin that her bones threatened to stick out from her skin, unable to move or even walk and she was sure she smelled horrendous. But he carried and cradled her like she was precious and fragile.</p>
<p>After her rescue, he cleaned her with no fuss, but it was obvious he had never done that sort of thing before.She watched his face the entire time, his expression tense, concentrating on the task at hand. She could only cling on to him and he did nothing else but wash her, held her like a doctor examining his patient and nothing more. He was gentle and made sure she was comfortable. His hands were warm against her skin, and his touch did nothing but soothe her aching body.</p>
<p>Being a man living on his own, he didn’t have any spare clothes that would fit a woman. Especially someone as small as her. So his clothes were very baggy on her. If put over her head, she would look like those ghosts in sheets, with two holes for eyes.</p>
<p>He was thankful for having spare clothes from his best friends to fit her. Though much better fitting, it was still a little loose.</p>
<p>She reached for the glass of water on from the side table on her bed for a drink. Well, his bed. He went so far as to purchase a sofa bed and let her stay in his room to separate himself from her to give her privacy and comfort.</p>
<p>But despite the new surroundings, the bed, food, water, the shelter he so willingly provided for her, she felt cold. Even with the blankets, even after staying in his home for days now. It was still as cold as the pavement. Cold as the chains that held her down.</p>
<p>He was warm. He was the only warmth she knows and remembers. Her past was clouded. Only visions she saw in her dreams and in her wake that overwrote everything about her. The only memories she remembered clearly that she was sure was hers was of her rescuer.</p>
<p>Memories of chains that held her for years; memories of the cold, concrete pavement that provided no sort of bedding for her to sleep in; memories of people in black coats, their faces hidden, only interacting with her for her visions and leaving her to rot in a cell and occasional feeding from weeks on end, were slowly melting away and replaced by new warm memories with this man. His embrace, his patience, his warmth.</p>
<p>Her legs soon dangled on the edge of the bed, she ignored the slippers that were beside it, they were too big for her anyway and she didn’t want to make a noise.</p>
<p>She tip toed into the living room where he was sleeping. She glanced at the kitchen as she went. All dishes were cleaned and the box empty from that young woman, Kairi, had delivered, with the contents in the fridge.</p>
<p>There was a loud sigh that came from him and her head whipped back to his direction, butterflies began to form in her stomach and she gripped on to her shirt. He didn’t move and was still asleep. Maybe it was a bad idea. Maybe it was too much to be close to him. He had already given her so much. It was selfish of her to ask for more.</p>
<p>...But maybe... Just this once...</p>
<p>“R...Riku?” She asked in a whisper. He didn’t stir in his sleep. She stood there waiting for an answer but he didn’t, he most likely didn’t hear her. Slowly, she felt sick with apprehension. Yet at the same time, she didn’t want to disturb him.</p>
<p>She turned to the bedroom, feeling the stinging in her eyes as the tears began to build up and the thought of having nightmares terrified her. Then she looked back at the sleeping man for help but she didn’t want to trouble him any further.</p>
<p>Her thoughts went back and forth. Unable to make up her mind. Maybe... She’ll climb off his bed if he wakes up. But for now, just this once.</p>
<p>She shakily climbed on to the corner of his bed, over the covers of his blanket and curled herself up, trying not to wake him up and take his space but enough so she could at least feel that warmth again.</p>
<p>She settled and sighed, content, even without a blanket on, just as long as she was close to him, it wasn’t as cold anymore. She felt herself relax for the first time, her eyes fluttered close.</p>
<p>Just this once, she thought to herself. Her breathing became even, quickly falling asleep.</p>
<p>Moments later, she felt the warmth she was craving, and she melted, her dreams peaceful for the first time in years.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Riku felt the bed shift. The movement so light as if a pillow was placed on it. His eyes opened and he turned his body to see a small form curled up on one small corner of his sofa bed. He sat up, turning on the lamp from the side table, ready to carry her back to the room, half asleep and moving in auto-pilot. It was uncomfortable for her to sleep there. She had to be moved back to bed. Not even thinking why she was there in the first place.</p>
<p>He reached for her and scooped her up, and immediately, she melted in his arms, nuzzled her face on his chest and continued to sleep. From her touch, it quickly woke him up like he drank a couple of cups of strong coffee.</p>
<p>He stood there in the living room with a girl in his arms, his eyes blinking.</p>
<p>When he ducked his head to see her face, she was smiling. Smiling for the first time. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and if he wasn’t smitten from her before, he felt it all over again. He was sure it hit him harder. He didn’t know how long he was standing. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her face.</p>
<p>Why was she there in the living room? Why was she on his bed?</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Sleep walking.</p>
<p>She was sleep walking.</p>
<p>She shifted a little in his arms and that knocked him out of his stupor. He walked back to the bed and tucked her back in. And from the loss of contact, her smile became a frown instantly, murmuring in a panic. It must be a nightmare.</p>
<p>He held her hand and soon she relaxed, but her frown was still there.</p>
<p>He grabbed a chair as quietly as possible not to disturb her and placed it next to the bed. From there, he held her hand until her panic murmurs ceased. Hopefully it would stop the nightmares that haunt her and soon, he too slowly fell into the arms of sleep.</p>
<p>Their hands still entwined together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kairi finds herself unable to stop loving Sora. Sora is shocked at her willing acceptance of what he has become. Riku also asks for help since he is unable to leave his own home for a reason.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>